In the past funding period, the City of Hope Comprehensive Cancer Center distributed awards for 12 pilot projects in the amount of $485,000 to encourage collaborative projects or high-risk research of Center members. Grants exceeding $2,800,000 resulted from several of these collaborations, including one project grant of our new lymphoma SPORE and several R01s. The Center also provided $100,000 over 2 years in support of the developing core, Clinical Immunobiology Correlative Studies Laboratory, which is a new shared resource in this renewal application. During the next funding period, the COHCCC has undertaken an ambitious goal: to accelerate its translational research activities through recruitment and program and infrastructure development so that we increase[unreadable]with speed, safety, and effectiveness[unreadable]the density of innovative laboratory discoveries reaching in-house clinical trials. We propose to use our developmental funds, a requested total of $250,000 yearly, to support programmatic growth as follows: [unreadable] $100,000 yearly for 2 to 3 projects focused in the three clinical programs[unreadable]breast, prostate, and thoracic malignancies[unreadable]that we have targeted for evolution into Center research programs on the occasion of the next CCSG renewal. [unreadable] Each project to pair a clinical and laboratory researcher in the disease area We will advance our infrastructure by developing three new shared resources: [unreadable] High Throughput Screening to identify small molecular modulators of cancer therapeutics targets identified by Center investigators ($50,000/year for 3 years) [unreadable] Synthetic and Biopolvmer Chemistry to pursue small-molecule structure/activity relationships ($50,000/year for 3 years) [unreadable] Survey Research to assist our population sciences investigators in gathering data from dispersed research subjects in an efficient process that is compliant with institutional and governmental regulations ($50,000/year for 3 years)